cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
President Brandon Petrov
President Brandon Jr is the current and 1st President of The Soviet Empire which was founded on April 17, 2011 as a semi-presidential system mainly run by the Soviet Democratic Party of The Soviet Empire 'Brandon's Current Duty's' My job is being President of The Soviet Empire until my time in office up. Being President I under the Constitution of The Soviet Empire Alliance, show that i know The President is the Head of State of The Soviet Empire. My responsibilities will be to the people, Cabinet Ministers, state, foreign affairs, and threats both domestic and foreign. As President i shall be charge with the responsibility of guiding The Soviet Empire in all situations. I being President does not hold the right to vote on any Soviet Empire Cabinet vote however, I being the President may vote in the result of a tie. I the President has right to veto any decision made by The Soviet Empire Cabinet unless all Cabinet members have voted to support a motion. Being the President I can exercise full authority during certain crisis if he deems it necessary to do so: * 1. Responses to attacks on the The Soviet Empire or its members * 2. Call of cease-fires during conflicts or wartime. * 3. Authorization of nuclear attacks As A Last Last Resort. 'Brandon's Favorite Idols' * Franklin Delano Roosevelt - 32nd United States President 1933 - 1945 * Franklin Delano Roosevelt - Quote - The Only Thing We Have To Fear Is Fear It Self * George Walker Bush - 43rd United States President 2001 - 2009 * George Walker Bush - Our nation must come together to unite. ''Brandon's Legacy'' * Wants to be remembered for being a good friend in North Atlantic Treaty Organization. * Wants to be remembered for being a great President in The Soviet Empire. 'Brandon's Medals' Coming Soon 'NATO 2008 - 2011' President Brandon first joined North Atlantic Treaty Organization back in 2008 and made many friends and went throw a few wars then stopped playing for a month since he had family problems and ended up getting his nation deleted and he came back a month later and created another nation known as Osean Federation during that time he did lotes of tech deals and stuff but then in 2010 he had a dirt bike accident and went to the hospital and lost hafe of his memory and agen when he returned he found his nation deleted for being inactive but he then created a nation called the soviet union but also known as Soviet Union Kingdom and made more friends and did some more tech deals and trade cycles until January 2011 Brandon was getting tired of seeing other nations being treated like crap and just another low ranking number in big alliances and stared thinking about forming a new alliance but had know idea on what to call it so he did some research and found a few disbanded alliances and came up with a good name and started working on the alliance Page and forum and on April 17, 2011 he left North Atlantic Treaty Organization and formed his own alliance called The Soviet Empire and is recruiting daily but still keeps in contact with his old alliance friend from NATO. 'The Soviet Empire 2011 - Present' As of 12 Noon on April 17 2011 President Brandon officially moved to The Soviet Empire and became the 1st President of The Soviet Empire and 1st Head Chairman of the Soviet Democratic Party and in the next couple of months he hopes to improve the alliance even more by recruiting and getting members for the alliance also getting new allies and a few protection alliances. '- MORE COMING SOON -' 'Presidency '''First Term: 2011 - Present President Brandon Took Office at 12 Noon on April 17, 2011 -------- Category:The Soviet Empire Category:Leaders